Haters
by Kim Yoo Ra
Summary: Aku... Aku seorang haters yang sangat membenci boyband ataupun girlband. Frontal bukan? Mirisnya lagi, aku tinggal di negara yang penuh dengan grup-grup bodoh itu... Tetapi, aku bertemu dengannya dan dia membuatku terjebak dalam ilusiku sendiri. Sulay with other EXO official couple
1. Chapter 1

Title : Haters

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO official couple , Genderswitch!uke

Main pair : Sulay

Summary : Aku... Aku seorang haters yang sangat membenci boyband ataupun girlband. Frontal bukan? Mirisnya lagi, aku tinggal di negara yang penuh dengan grup-grup bodoh itu... Tetapi, aku bertemu dengannya dan dia membuatku terjebak dalam ilusi perasaanki sendiri.

Warning : Genderswitch/GS , typos., Kata-kata frontal .Bagi yang tidak menyukai GS ataupun characters yang dipakai, mohon ditutup segera . DLDR :D

Disclaimer : EXO bukan milik author, tapi milik Tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tetapi, jalan cerita milik author sepenuhnya .

Don't plagiarize my storyline.

Please give positive comments and critics, no bash(es) and flame(s) please.

My debut fic, so enjoy ! :DDD

PROLOG

Hi... Aku Yixing. Hmm, apalagi yang harus ku perkenalkan ? Umurku ? Sekolahku ? Well, aku berumur 20 tahun dan aku merupakan seorang mahasiswi di salah satu universitas Bisnis dan Management di Seoul. Apalagi lagi yang harus kuperkenalkan sekarang? Hmm, aku tinggal bersama ibuku bla bla bla, aku berasal dari China bla bla bla, dan oh... Aku adalah seorang haters, haters akut. Seorang haters yang teramat sangat tidak menyukai dan membenci boyband atau girlband atau apapun sebutan kalian bagi mereka itu. Aku yakin banyak diantara kalian yang menyukai mereka bukan, bahkan sampai menghabiskan banyak uang bagi mereka ? apa sih bagusnya mereka ? Apa yang spesial dari grup-grup bodoh dan tidak bertalenta itu ? Apakah dari wajah mereka yang sebagian besar diberi operasi itu ? Cih, sudah wajah penuh dengan silicon, nol persen talenta dan kepribadian yang dibuat-buat membuatku muak. Sungguh menjijikan !

.

.

.

Hi... Aku Joonmyeon atau kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Aku merupakan anggota sekaligus Leader dari boyband yang paling baru yaitu EXO. Selain aku, grup ini juga memiliki 5 orang member lainnya dan jika kau bertanya apa yang kami lakukan sekarang, jawabannya adalah kamu sedang berlatih untuk album terbaru kami yang akan keluar beberapa bulan lagi yaitu Growl, jadi ajak teman-temanmu yang lain untuk beli yaa, pasti kalian tidak akan menyesal... Hehehehe. Anyway aku mau curhat dikit nih, bolehkah? Baiklah aku akan memulainya, menjadi seorang Leader sangat melelahkan apalagi jika hampir semua anggotamu sangat hyperactive dan ada seorang _Hyung_ digrupmu yang tidak menyetujui kamu menjadi Leader dan terus menganggapmu tidak ada. Apa salahnya aku menjadi seorang Leader ? Kenapa _Hyung_ sangat tidak suka padahal aku tidak pernah sama sekali menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu pekerjaan, bahkan aku mengerjakan bagiannya dan meminta member lain untuk membantuku. Aku mengerti dia meremehkanku karena aku lebih muda dari dia tetapi ditunjuk menjadi seorang Leader. Jika aku bisa memutar kembali waktu, maka aku pasti akan menolak permintaan CEO ketika beliau menunjukku menjadi Leader EXO.

Dua kehidupan yang berbeda

Seorang gadis biasa dan seorang Idol terkenal

Seorang haters dan seorang Leader anggota boyband

Dua kehidupan yang begitu berbeda

Bisakah mereka terhubung ?

Will their fate entangled and be one?


	2. Chapter 1 - Yixing's Life

Title : Haters

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO official couple , Genderswitch!uke

Main pair : Sulay

Summary : Aku... Aku seorang haters yang sangat membenci boyband ataupun girlband. Frontal bukan? Mirisnya lagi, aku tinggal di negara yang penuh dengan grup-grup bodoh itu... Tetapi, aku bertemu dengannya dan dia membuatku terjebak dalam ilusiku sendiri.

Warning : Genderswitch/GS , typos., Kata-kata frontal .Bagi yang tidak menyukai GS ataupun characters yang dipakai, mohon ditutup segera . DLDR :D

Disclaimer : EXO bukan milik author, tapi milik Tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tetapi, jalan cerita milik author sepenuhnya .

Don't plagiarize my storyline.

Please give positive comments and critics, no bash(es) and flame(s) please.

My debut fic, so enjoy ! :DDD

Chapter 1 - Yixing's Life

" Xing sayang, kau sudah pu..." Perkataan Eomma Zhang Yixing terpotong setelah melihat kondisi Yixing yang sudah bisa dibilang buruk. Mata yang sembap dan bengkak, kondisi rambut acak-acakan, dan deru nafas Yixing yang mnunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja selesai berlari dari jarak yang cukup jauh. semakin menjadi takut dan bingung, apa sebenarnya yang membuat anaknya Yixing, yang hampir tidak pernah menangis menjadi seperti ini ?

" Mama, Mamaaaa " Yixing langsung berlari untuk memeluk . Seorang ibu tidak pernah salah dengan perasaannya, dan sekarang ia merasa bahwa sesuatu yang sangat buruk telah terjadi pada Yixing. langsung merangkul anak bungsunya tersebut, dan mengusap-usap pundak Yixing

" Ayo sayang, ceritakan pada Mama nak " bertanya dengan lembut kepada Yixing. Yixing mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mamanya, kemudian masih bercucuran air mata menceritakan semuanya, yang ikut merasakan seperti apa hancur dan sakitnya hati anaknya saat itu juga tanpa sadar ikut menitikkan air matanya. Mereka terus menangis sambil berangkulan, Yixing sambil sesegukan mengatakan kepada Mamanya

" Mama, bisakah kita pindah? Pindah kemana saja asalkan aku bisa menjauh dari sini "

" Tapi kita mau pindah kemana nak? "

" Anywhere but here. Kalau perlu aku yang bicara dengan Papa, aku yang akan memohon padanya asalkan aku pergi dari negara ini. Kumohon Mama, kumohon " ucap Yixing sampai ia berlutut didepan Mamanya

" Bangun dulu Xing, Mama akan membantumu berbicara dengan Papa. "

" Xie Xie Mama, xie xie " Yixing pun memeluk .

3 hari kemudian

" Papa sudah menelpon Ge ge mu, dia bilang dia yang akan menjemputmu disana, tapi tidak bisa lama karena gegemu juga harus kerja "

" Tidak apa-apa, Papa. " Yixing langsung memeluk dan berkata,

" Aku... aku akan merindukan Papa, sangat "

" Papa juga akan sangat merindukanmu sayang " melepas pelukannya, mengecup kening Yixing lama, kemudian menungkup wajah anaknya, menghapus air mata dari wajah Yixing dan tersenyum lembut pada Yixing

" Jangan menangis lagi. Papa tidak suka, Papa mau lihat anak Papa tersenyum. " mengambil nafas dalam dan kembali memeluk anak bungsunya itu

"Semoga pilihanmu ini tidak salah "

-–-KYR-

" Ya sampai disini perjumpaan kita hari ini. Kita lanjut di pertemuan berikutnya dan saya harap kalian telah selesai mengerjakan tugas presentasi dan makalah yang saya beri. "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dosen itupun keluar dari ruangan kelas tersebut, diikuti oleh beberapa anak yang dengan cepat ini pergi ke kelas mereka yang selanjutnya, ataupun sekedar untuk pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Sisa dari mahasiswa tersebut kebanyakan pergi ke perpustakaan yang sudah bisa dibilang seperti rumah kedua bagi para mahasiswa disana. Sejauh mata memandang, bisa dilihat bahwa perpustakaan berlantai 7 itu dipada oleh banyak orang. Ada yang mencari bahan untuk persiapan pembuatan skripsi, ada yang menggunakan internet untuk mencari artikel bagi tugas yang terus menumpuk ataupun hanya sekedar menggunakan Wi-Fi gratis yang tersedia di perpustakaan tersebut.

Yixing merupakan salah satu dari pengunjung perpustakaan itu,dengan tujuan untuk menggunakan Wi-Fi disana. Eitss, jangan kira dia menggunakannya untuk mencari bahan tugasnya, karena Yixing telah mengerjakan semua tugas yang diberikan ketika ia mempunyai banyak waktu luang, alhasil ketika mahasiswa lain sedang panik untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka, Yixing malah sedang sedang santai sambil menemani (hanya sekedar menemani tidak membantu) teman-temannya yang juga sedang kalang kabut untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka semua. Kenapa tidak satupun dari mereka yang meminta bantuan dari Yixing? Karena mereka tahu bahwa Yixing telah mengajak mereka puluhan kali untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama yang tidak pernah mereka perdulikan, sehingga ketika Yixing telah selesai, mereka bahkan belum menyelesaikan tahap awal tugas tersebut.

Sambil menunggu teman-temannya, Yixing melakukan satu hal yang sering sekali ia lakukan tetapi tetap saja tidak pernah diketahui oleh teman-temannya, dan sebelum pikiran kalian semua menjadi kotor, Yixing tidak membuka video-video yang sudah menunjukkan adengan dewasa, melainkan sesuatu yang lain. Membuka blog pribadinya dengan uname **_VioletXYi_** , tetapi blog pribadinya ini berbeda dengan kebanyakan blog yang lain, karena blog milik Yixing ini hanya berisi ungkapan kebenciannya terhadap boyband dan girlband, baik yang diluar negeri maupun yang di Korea Selatan.

Salah satu contoh dari tulisan blognya adalah,

_' katanya si Yunho atau siapapun itu namanya, berasal dari grup idiot DBSK diracuni? Dikasih minum lem? Kenapa tidak langsung dikasih racun aja? Biar langsung pergi dari dunia ini ! Salut deh sama yang kasih lem itu !' _

Contoh lain adalah ketika boyband SHINee comeback dengan lagu Sherlock_,_

_' cih, lagu macam apa itu? Tidak ada mutunya sama sekali. Gaya dancenya juga jelek banget, emangnya kalian pikir sedang main lompat tali apa, sampai lompat-lompat gitu?! Terus ngapain tuh pake hair extension segala? Kepengen jadi cewek ya? Tapi ga kesampaian ? Dasar banci !'_

Selain itu, masih ada banyak lagi tulisan-tulisan Yixing yang lain, mengingat sudah sekitar 3 tahun Yixing menjadi seorang hater. Tulisan Yixing tentu mengundang sangat banyak kontroversi dan setiap hari blognya tidak pernah sepi dari kritik-kritik yang terus ditinggalkan, baik oleh para Fans dari grup yang ia tulis ataupun dari orang-orang lain yang mengkritik bahwa kalimatnya terlalu frontal dan telah melanggar etika. Yixing yang membaca kritik-kritik tersebut malah tertawa seperti sedang melihat film komedi, karena dalam otaknya ia sedang menertawakan para fans dari grup yang ia tulis. Ia berpikir betapa bodohnya mereka bisa menyukai grup-grup tak bermutu seperti mereka.

Teman-teman Yixing yang melihat Yixing sudah mulai tertawa sendiri juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena mereka sudah biasa dengan sifat Yixing yang seperti itu. Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah apa yang ditertawakan oleh Yixing bahkan tak satupun anak di universitas itu yang tahu bahwa **_VioletXYi_** adalah Zhang Yixing , mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan Bussines and Management yang terkenal dengan deep dimple dan senyum ramahnya.

"Xingxing, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah selesai mencari bahan untuk pembuatan skripsiku." Salah satu teman dekat Yixing bernama Kim Hye Ri menarik lengan baju Yixing

"Yahh, kalian jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tinggal bentar lagi udah selesai." Seorang namja dengan cepat menarik lengan Yixing sebelum Yixing dan Hyeri keluar dari dalam perpustakaan

"Yah, Choi Taehyun! Lepaskan tanganmu, kan tadi udah ada perjanjian kalau Yixing akan pergi menemaniku jika aku selesai lebih dulu. Aku sudah selesai, dan harus pergi untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk kontes bulan depan." Sambil mukul-mukul tangan Taehyun, berharap namja berambut jabrik itu mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Yixing

"Astaga Hyeri, tak bisakah kalian menungguku? Sebentar saja, aku hanya perlu mencari satu referensi lagi, dan harus cepat sebelum ada orang lain yang mengambilnya. Yixing-ah, kau tidak akan tega meninggalkan temanmu ini demi nenek sihir cerewet itu? Temani aku ya ya ya, sebentar saja. Give me 10 minutes ."

"Apa? 10 menit? Itu terlalu la-" perkataan Hyeri terpotong ketika ia merasakan Yixing melepas kedua genggaman mereka yang cukup erat. Terbukti dari lengan Yixing yang sudah memerah dan lengan bajunya yang sudah kusut

"Sudah, sudah. Tenang saja Taehyun-ah, aku akan menunggumu kok, tapi tidak lebih dari 10 menit, oke? Dan Hyeri, kita tunggu dia aja tidak apa-apa kan? Aku juga sebenarnya harus pergi untuk membeli bahan tugas yang diberikan tadi, lalu aku juga harus cepat karena akan ada rapat penting di salah satu organisasiku. " Yixing berkata, sambil tersenyum cerah sehingga dimple khas miliknya terlihat dan membuat setengah populasi mahasiswa didekatnya terpana dan kagum.

Apakah kalian percaya kalau cewek yang sudah sering dipanggil Angel Face ini adalah seorang haters yang menulis post-post kebencian diatas?

Hyeri kemudian menghela nafas dan berkata, "baiklah, aku akan menunggu, tapi hanya 10 menit saja , oke? Boleh lebih cepat tidak boleh lebih lama. Kau harusnya beruntung Yixing adalah teman baikku, dan aku tak berani menyakitinya atau kamu sudah aku tinggal disini sendirian. Sudah cepat sana cari bukumu itu." Mendengar hal itu, Taehyun langsung memeluk sekilas Yixing dan berlari untuk mencari referensinya. Yixing hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua teman dekatnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tepatnya 9 menit 58.49 detik (Hyeri menghitung waktunya berapa lama), Taehyun kembali dengan kedua tangannya penuh dengan sekitar 7-8 buku setebal ensiklopedia, dan menyengir lebar,

"Tidak sampai 10 menit kan?"

"Ya ampun Tae, rasanya semua ensklipodia diperpustakaan ini kamu ambil eoo?" Hyeri berkata , sambil dia dan Yixing hanya membelakakan mata mereka

"Sudah lah, kalian tidak ingin cepat pergi? Yixing-ah kamu pergi dulu saja, nanti kamu terlambat. Aku tidak ingin kamu dimarahi sama si Mirae itu." Sambil menunjuk-menunjuk kearah luar perpustakaan dengan dagunya, Hyeri juga menganggukan kepalanya

"Benar benar, pergi dulu kamu. Nanti Tae saja yang menemaniku. Kamu ingin titip apa? Akan aku belikan sekalian "

"Tidak perlu kok Hye, nanti aku beli sendiri saja. Oke aku betul-betul harus pergi sekarang . bye Tae, bye Hye, jangan bertengkar terlalu banyak selama aku pergi yaa. Anneyeong " Setelah itu Yixing segera bergegas pergi ke arah rapat organisasi akan dimulai, yaitu di ruangan kelas yang berada di jurusan Art and Music , yang gedungnya berhadapan dengan jurusan Bussines and Management.

Kenapa tidak mengambil tempat lain sebagai ruang rapat? Karena ketua dari organisasi Yixing ini adalah mehasiswa dari jurusan Art and Music, kalau tidak mana mungkin Yixing mau menginjakan kaki di jurusan itu. Bukan karena Yixing mempunyai masalah dengan salah satu mahasiswa Art and Music, tapi karena masa lalunya yang menjadi alasan kenapa Yixing adalah seorang hater saat ini, dan tidak menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan seni terutama musik.

Yixing semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, dia takut terlambat karena dia termasuk salah satu yang termuda di organisasi itu dan meskipun ia tahu bahwa semua anggota yang lain adalah mahasiswa yang ramah dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan keterlambatan anggota ketika sedang rapat ataupun dalam melakukan kegiatan .

Yixing menghela nafas lega ketika melihat bahwa ia belum terlambat dan adalah yang tiba ketiga . Dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat ruangan apa yang kali ini dipilih oleh ketua mereka, ternyata ruangan itu adalah ruang yang dipergunakan oleh jurusan Art and Music bagian Vocal and Intrumental. Dari nama jurusannya saja, pasti sudah bisa ditebak bahwa terdapat berbagai macam alat instrumen disitu, mulai dari piano, keyboard, gitar dan lain-lain.

'_Semoga mereka cepat datang dan segera memulai rapat ini, aku mulai muak hanya dengan melihat instrumen ini'_ kata Yixing dalam hati

Untungnya bagi Yixing, beberapa menit kemudian para anggota organisasi pun mulai berdatangan dan tidak lama setelah itu, rapat organisasi itupun dimulai. Rapat tersebut berjalan dengan cukup lama, mengingat mereka memulainya dari pukul 13.30 hingga selesai pada pukul 18.00 . Untungnya semua anggota dapat berkoordinasi dengan baik sehingga semua persiapan untuk kegiatan mereka telah tersusun dengan rapi.

Yixing berjalan melalui koridor gedung Art and Music, dan tanpa sengaja ia melewati sebuah ruangan, dan terdengar sayup-sayup suara musik mengalun. Bukan maksudnya Yixing untuk sengaja mengintip apa yang dilakukan dibalik pintu ruang dance itu, ia melihat sekelompok mahasiswa yang sedang berlatih menari, dan parahnya lagi mereka sedang menarikan lagu Infinite -Be Mine, yang merupakan salah satu grup boyband.

Deru nafas Yixing semakin cepat, darahnya mendesir cepat, tangannya terkepal dengan kuat hingga kepalannya berubah menjadi putih, pertanda bahwa Yixing sedang marah dan sangat muak! Betapa bencinya ia dengan girlband dan boyband sehingga melihat ada yang menarikan atau menyanyikan sedikit lagu dari grup-grup tersebut, ia langsung jadi marah dan naik darah.

Tidak ingin mencari perhatian dengan melabrak penari-penari tersebut, Yixing langsung setengah berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ketika Yixing sedang menuruni tangga, tanpa sengaja kakinya kehilangan pijakannya, alhasil kakinya terkilir dan bisa dipastikan kalau tulangnya bergeser. Yixing merutuki dirinya yang sangat ceroboh, sekarang dia akan kesulitan untuk berjalan pulang. Ahirnya dia memutuskan untuk menaiki bus

" semoga tidak seramai yang biasanya " sambil tertatih-tatih, Yixing berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dan memohon dalam hatinya agar bus yang akan ia tumpangi tidak seramai dan sepenuh yang biasanya.

Yixing sampai di terminal bus yang cukup sepi, hanya ada 2 orang anak sekolahan dan seorang ahjusshi, ia tersenyum dan merasa sangat beruntung karena sesuai dengan harapannya tadi.

45 menit kemudian, bus yang ditunggu Yixing datang. Entah datang darimana semua orang ini, pada saat pintu bus itu terbuka, berbondong-bondong orang datang dan memasuki bus tersebut. Yixing dengan kaki yang sedang terkilir kesulitan untuk masuk ke dalam bus tersebut, bahkan karena desakan begitu banyak orang, ia pun terjatuh dan tidak bisa berdiri, disebabkan oleh banyaknya orang dan kakinya yang sudah mulai bengkak.

Yixing sudah hampir menangis ketika dia melihat pintu bus itu akan menutup, dia tidak tahu apakah masih ada bus yang akan datang lagi karena hari sudah semakin malam dan kakinya yang bengkak membuatnya merasa sakit setengah mati. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang namja yang meminta supir bus tersebut untuk menahan pintu dan jangan pergi dulu. Namja itu pun turun dari bus dan mendekati Yixing. Dia menepuk pelan pundak Yixing dan Yixing mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya

"Kamu... Mau naik bus ini kan? Sini, mari ku bantu kamu ke dalam bus ." Namja itu berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Yixing hanya menatap tangan tersebut tanpa ada niatan untuk menerima tawaran tersebut. Supir bus yang memang tidak sabaran itu, menekan klakson, pertanda bahwa namja itu dan Yixing harus naik ke bus secepatnya atau mereka akan ditinggal

"Ayo, sebelum busnya pergi, tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat kok " namja itu berkata sambil tetap mengulurkan tangannya Yixing yang tidak punya pilihan lain pun menerima uluran tangan itu.

Namja tersebut membantu Yixing berdiri dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam bus. Namja itu bahkan memberikan kursinya kepada Yixing sedangkan dia tetap berdiri dan berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang lain. Yixing merasa bersalah dan berkata,

"Gomapseumnida. Jika bukan karenamu mungkin aku harus menunggu bus lain sekarang, dan maaf sudah merepotkan. Eumm.,., apakah aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku sudah terlalu banyak duduk," namja itu tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya,

"namaku Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon. Kalau kamu siapa namanya?"

Yixing pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Joonmyeon, ia pun ikut tersenyum,

" namaku Yixing, Zhang Yixing "

-TBC-

A.N : aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi para Cassie ataupun Shawol yang membaca fanfic ini. Aku sendiri tidak benci dengan mereka, cuma karena aku lebih tahu tentang kejadian mereka daripada grup yang lain, jadinya aku pakai mereka. Aku tidak benci sama mereka, cuma untuk meluruskan. Tapi karena ini Yixing jadi seorang haters, terpaksa harus ngasih contoh. Sekali lagi aku bener-bener minta maaf. Aku tahu ini terlalu panjang untuk satu chapter, tapi kalau dikurangi dan diubah malah jadinya aneh, menurutku :D ... Chapter selanjutnya adalah tentang Joonmyeon :DD

Big thanks bagi mereka yang review, dan a bigger thanks untuk Kim Sun Yeon, love you cousin !

Until next time!


End file.
